


Our Promise

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Past Esteban Ocon/Sergio Pérez
Kudos: 5





	Our Promise

The race was so crazy Esteban was on the podium with also Lance and also his ex-lover but still "friend" Sergio.

He still can't believe he is at one podium of F1. Seeing Esteban and Lance looking at him was just so good.  
The picture was just perfect with his past and his future.

When Esteban and Lance have seen each other after the race they couldn't stop kissing each other "You were so wonderful" says Esteban

And then Lance say "You are amazing"

They made it together at one podium it's was incredible.

"Do you remember our Promise?" says Lance

"Of course"

The promise was to try together to have one podium together.  
And they realized it together.

"And if we celebrate our podium together," says Lance

Lance kiss Esteban and Esteban say "Of course with pleasure"


End file.
